Wireless local area networks (WLANs) continue to evolve. Development of WLAN standards such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 have improved data throughput. The latest draft, IEEE 802.11 ac, plans to improve the 802.11 WLAN user experience by providing significantly higher basic service set (BSS) throughput for existing WLAN application areas. IEEE 802.11 was designed with power savings for stations (clients) in communication with access points. For power savings, IEEE 802.11ac defines an identifier (referred to as a partial association identifier (partial AID)) used to provide an indication to stations whether or not the frame is intended for the station. If the frame is not intended for the station, the station can sleep through the remainder of the frame. For maximum power savings, it is desirable for overlapping BSSs to allocate different partial AIDs to different stations.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.